In a gaming environment, groups of gaming machines are often dedicated to a single game. If the game is particularly new or popular, a group of machines dedicated to the game may be occupied for long periods of time, such that it may be difficult for a player to use one of the machines in order to play the new or popular game. Players typically are able to locate the group of machines hosting this in-demand game. However, players are often unaware that the in-demand game is also available for play at a nearby multi-game machine. For instance, the in-demand game may not be advertised at the multi-game machine, or the in-demand game may require a download for play at the multi-game machine. As a result, players may seek another game and/or leave the gaming environment.